


True love.

by szarabasjka



Series: Happy Ending [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: sequel to I don't want your Happy ending





	True love.

***  
Jared woke up feeling sated and warm, worn out even if he slept, but not in a bad way, no…. 

Sex with Jensen was still intoxicating and being just the two of them in the house was a dream comes true; Juliette was eleven and Mrs. I’m a big girl now wanted to go to summer camp. So they sent her.

It was the fifth anniversary of their mating, not the official one, the real one, the scar on Jared’s neck was five years old now. The night before Jensen gave him a blue topaz on a necklace, a long chain made of gold so it’ll be hidden under his shirt, a secret that only them knew was there.

Jensen professed his love once more, like he does every day and begged him forgiveness for being a fool and making him suffer. Jared made him quiet with a kiss.

“It could’ve been different but I do not regret it at all…” he said as he unbuttoned Jensen’s shirt. 

Jensen followed him and bent down to nibble on his lips. “Not even for not having kids yet?” Jared smiled on the kiss and shook his head no; Jensen’s head lolled sideways looking for his lips again.

“Not even for that” Jared moved back a little making Jensen groan as he pulled the shirt off of his mate’s torso. “Stop it… take this off…” Jensen stood up and took the shirt off then his belt and loosened his pants too before moving back to Jared and kiss him in the neck as his hands flew to undress him too.

That’s what left him like this, tired and sore in places he enjoys being sore 

“You okay baby?” Jensen’s nose ran down the back of his neck making him groan an affirmative sound as answer. “Good… ” ivy tight arms held him and Jared felt his mate’s cock against his hip. 

“Again…?” he said hiding his smile against the pillow, Jared felt himself wetter down there, maybe because of the night before, maybe because Jensen’s scent, what was with Jensen that made him so horny all the time?

The arms left. “If you don’t feel like it… I’m sorry…” and with a goofy chuckle he added. “I just can’t get enough of my mate…” the gruff on the last word made Jared hold his breath and push his ass against Jensen.

“Who said I don’t…?” he said one eye peeking from under the pillow, Jensen smiled and pulled him up, making him straddle his lap as he placed them both against the headboard.

“I can’t get enough of you… ” eh repeated as his mate gasped feeling the enormous head of his cock entering him. “Still so tight and slick for me.” Jared’s eyes rolled back the second Jensen moved, he never considered himself a size queen before, now he would never be satisfied by anything less than Jensen; anyone’s cock than Jensen, it filled him just right, touching the right places inside.

“Shit… ” Jared bit out as he came, Jensen held him by his butt cheeks and flipped them Jared just held him as Jensen plowed him deeply and roughly. “Alpha…” Jared mewled and Jensen groaned biting him on the shoulder again.

“I love you…” Jensen said as he pumped his mate full of come.

It was by noon and after another round that they finally made it to have breakfast, Jared was sitting on Jensen’s lap, just the way that embarrassed Ju too much to allow it, without her here…

“Sir…”Marcie was smiling at them. “Your mate hadn’t touched his breakfast yet…” it was true, while Jared was eating animatedly Jensen was too busy kissing and scenting his neck and back to care. Jared tried to feed him but Jensen shook his head sucking another purple mark on his already purple neck. 

“Seriously?” Jared chuckled. “you’re like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies.” He said as he pecked Jensen on the lips.

“What are you talking about?” Jensen answered before sucking on his mate’s lips. “I eat.” Jared offered him a piece of bacon and finally Jensen took it.

This scene was repeated every day, in every meal for the long eight weeks their freedom lasted, every second Ju was not around groaning at the sight of their shows of affection.

Jensen thought he was a lucky bastard, his partner and mother of his girl was also his best friend, what else would a guy want?  
And he promised one thing, he’d treat his mate like the treasure he knew it was, because he knows, he saw what an omega not fully appreciated could do, what an omega that deserves better could do, he entered a house filled with smoke to find Rekha holding Kathryn, she was crying, swearing it was never his intention, asking his help to take Hannah and Jensen’s mom from the nursery. “Alaina was supposed to be here, she was supposed to bring the presents…” she explained, but there was no explanation possible, his mom was dead by the time he got to her, and so was his older sister, the one who taught him to swim, her stomach was moving and the image will haunt him forever.

He broke up with Felicia because the idea of mating someone he didn’t feel right was too much, he never actually went around as a knothead, like his friends, not even caring for protection, not even making sure not to knot omegas, he never did that because he was afraid he’d end up with someone like Rekha; hat's why his family tolerated his fuck ups, because he carried the guilt and the secret, such a heavy burden on a kid.

He was afraid of losing Jared after what happened with Alison, that’s what made him tighten his embrace, inhaling deeply the scent of his mate, knowing that every second together was a gift, and that you should never take for granted the love other people profess you freely.  
He kissed Jared once more as his mate was limp and with a blessed expression on his handsome face. “I love you…”

Until the last three days before going back to the city, that morning Jared was too grumpy to even let Jensen kiss him. “Are you okay? I thought your heat was coming…” Jensen asked worried as he got up and covered Jared with a sheet.

“Is like everything I’m good for is to fuck….” He said tossing the sheet off himself. “Damn it Jensen…” the death glare he gave him made Jensen pout.

“I love you… you’re so much more than just…” but Jared swatted away the soothing hand.

Jared moved to the bathroom covering himself with the sheet he kicked. “I know, Gosh... could you be cornier?”  
Jensen stood there, stunned at the bitter words of his mate, the “I’m sorry” stuck in his mouth. He hurried to get the room a little bit tidier so Jared won’t come out and see a mess and get even angrier when he heard the sob.  
You have no idea how it is, to hear your loved one in pain, or if you have an idea, you don’t know how it is for an alpha is that dread, that feeling maximized by 10x10 because the despair he felt in Jared made him want to kill someone.

The door cracked on its hinges and Jensen had Jared already in his arms. “What is it? Are you hurt? Are you sick?” Jared felt dizzy as Jensen swept him off of his feet to hold him close to his chest. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you? It is my fault I know…”  
Jared kept crying and it was a funny frame, until the smell of breakfast hit them, and Jared hurled, Jensen left him on the floor just in time to avoid an accident.

Jensen literally bathed Jared, he would’ve gone to the doctor without a bath but Jared yelped at the idea of his doctor seeing him covered in slick and come.

The diagnoses froze Jensen to his very soul, and Jared cried and laughed at the same time. 

They were pregnant.

Don’t you fear Juliette would get upset, they told her hours before the family got reunited to have dinner so they could tell them too, she ran to her room and started bringing baby stuff she’d been keeping for ages. “I even have a name, he’s going to be Daniel, Like Daniel Sharman, and hopefully he’d be that cute!!”

“WOW… WOW…” Jensen stopped her. “Who said anything about a HE?”

Juliette looked at Jared’s face. “it’s going to be a boy, right Jared? I don’t really want a sister.”

She was right.

Jensen Daniel Ackles was born with exactly 8 pounds and healthy, and JD had two more siblings; two more babies came after that, Jared Matthew, and finally Joanna Beth, this time Juliette wanted a sister; all healthy babies making them the happiest couple on earth. Jay, Jay, Ju, JD, Jare, and Jo. A perfect matching family

Jared and Nicki kept baking, even with her baby girl and Jared’s repeated pregnancies, Rachel was happy to babysit and with new kids Alan didn’t fade away, somehow he got a second wind and had the energy to see his grandchildren grow up.

It took a while, but they all had a happy ever after.

The end.


End file.
